


Lunch With Dorky

by kristofferson



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), bh6
Genre: Other, boring slice of life, but i like it, family! friends! delight! nice things, just a plotless fun exercise in gogo hiro baymax and cass conversation, nO ITS NOT ROMANCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristofferson/pseuds/kristofferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a sap for dull little slice of life bits. Especially featuring sweet, angelic balloon babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch With Dorky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healbells/gifts).



Hiro's stomach gurgled.   
"Can we please go now?", he whined. Gogo threw an oily rag at him, which he dodged. "I'm hungry."  
"No. Now shut up and pass me the wrench."  
Gogo was bent double over a lawnmower, fidgeting with bits and bobs. She was fixing it up for an old woman down the street, and wasn't going to stop working until it was finished. Hiro got up to leave and Gogo's hand shot out, yanking him back down onto his seat on the workbench.   
"Sit."  
"I'm not a dog."  
"Woof woof, whizkid."  
In a corner, Baymax pet Gogo's Siamese cat, Bit-na. Hiro smiled as Baymax absentmindedly passed his chubby fingers through the pale brown fur. An engine buzzed to life next to him, and Hiro looked over the a proud Gogo wiping her hands.  
"Let's run this over to Mrs. Gwon and then we can go get lunch."  
Hiro jumped up, excited to get something to eat.   
"C'mon, Baymax! We've got a lunch to catch!"  
"I am a robot, Hiro," Baymax remarked, carefully placing Bit-na near her food dish, "I do not need to eat."  
-  
Baymax toddled along the streets, holding Hiro's hand as Gogo grinned wildly.   
"Baymax, I'm nearly 15. I don't think I need to hold hands at the crosswalk."   
"You have many reckless behaviors, Hiro. Holding your hand will prevent you from endangering yourself."  
Hiro heard a camera lens noise and stared as Gogo began typing into her smartphone.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Snapping this to Honey. She loves you two being all cutesy-wutesy," she singsonged, and Hiro fumed.  
"I am not cutesy."  
Baymax pointed as the crosslight turned green, and stepped forward.  
"Please come along, Hiro. We should get you nourishment. Your bowel movements have been irregular as of late."  
"BAYMAX!"  
-  
The café is nice this time of day. Aunt Cass sets two heavy plates of sandwiches and chips in front of Hiro and Gogo, and leaves a little coloring book for Baymax.   
"I don't like not bringing something for him, too," she tells Gogo in a hushed voice, and Gogo nods appreciatively. Baymax peels open his crayons and begins working on a picture of a rocketship.  
Hiro scarfs down his sandwich, and runs behind the counter to get a glass of soda. While he's back there, he holds up a glass and gestures to Gogo. She calls out for "just water, thanks", and goes back to eating. She smiles as he fumbles back over with two glasses while simultaneously clutching at two more bags of chips.  
"Do you really need those?", Gogo asks dryly.  
"I am a growing boy."  
Baymax looks up and notices Hiro's plate.  
"The items you have brought do not appear to contribute to a balanced diet. Perhaps you could subsitute the chips for a fruit, such as an orange or-" he's cut off by the sound of Hiro peeling open the chips and crunching them noisily.   
Baymax gets up from the table, leaving Gogo and Hiro to converse on their own.  
"How's Honey?", asks Hiro. Gogo and Honey have been going steady for a while now, and he likes to see how they're doing. They're really a cute couple, if a bit mushy.  
"Cute as ever," Gogo retorts, and quirks an eyebrow.  
"And how's that pet project of yours coming?"  
"Well, I've been tinkering with-"  
An orange plops onto Hiro's plate, and his chips are taken away by a large balloon hand.   
"Hey! I was eating those!"  
Cass looks over the counter at the indignant Hiro and nods to Baymax.   
"I told him to take 'em. Now eat your fruit or no dessert."  
"But Aunt Cass," he whines, picking up the orange. Gogo laughs across the table and he good-naturedly hucks it at her. She catches it, peels it, and throws the peel into Hiro's hair.  
"You're such a dork, Hiro."  
He smiles and flicks crumbs at Gogo.  
"So're you."


End file.
